


Sr.Kitty ;; Kyman

by taraada



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraada/pseuds/taraada
Summary: Cualquier persona que pisara la casa de Liane, y no fuera esta misma o Eric, debía obtener la aprobación del Sr.Kitty.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Sr.Kitty ;; Kyman

**Author's Note:**

> ((🌻)) Los personajes de South Park le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores: Trey Parker y Matt Stone
> 
> ((🌻)) Kyman // Cartyle // Kyle & Cartman

Cartman no recuerda la fecha ni la hora exacta del día en que vio por primera vez al Sr.Kitty. Paseaba con su madre, de eso estaba seguro, probablemente habían ido a hacer las compras para el mes o la mujer simplemente estaba cumpliendo un capricho de último momento que Eric había tenido, cuando un mullido agudo llamó su atención. Dentro de una caja de cartón húmeda y sucia lo vio, a un pequeño gatos gris que deambulaba en el reducido espacio e intentaba salir. Lo iba a dejar ahí, otro gato callejero abandonado no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, sin embargo su mente infantil en aquel entonces le dio la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido hasta el momento y fue cuando agarró al gato en sus manos y lo llevó a casa.

Su plan era perfecto, no encontraba ninguna falla que lo llevara al fracaso, entrenaria al gato para que atacara al judío de Kyle en la zona más débil de un niño: sus bolas. Emocionado por la idea de ver al estúpido judío llorar cuando el gato se le abalanzara a las bolas y se las arrancara, cuidó bien de el y planificó muchas rutinas de entrenamiento para que este aprendiera a quien atacar. No obstante, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que su plan nunca funcionaria porque los gatos eran idiotas y no podían seguir malditas instrucciones como los perros. Enojado y decepcionado por el fracaso de su plan, llevó al gato al mismo lugar donde lo encontró y volvió a casa para disfrutar de la cena que su madre había preparado.

Hasta ahí llegaba su historia con ese maldito gato, pensaba Cartman arropandose en su cama. Claro, hubiera sido de esa forma si a la mañana siguiente no hubiese encontrado al minino durmiendo sobre el regazo de su madre.

Eric intentó dehacerse del gato más de lo que puede recordar, pero el siempre volvía y se acariciaba contra sus piernas, ronroneando y maullando, como si no le importasen todas las veces en las que lo abandonó en callejones, casas de desconocidos e, incluso, el haberlo metido en una bolsa de basura para que el camión se lo llevara lejos de su maldita vista. El gato era un bastardo suertudo. Cartman se rindió después de un tiempo y finalmente decidió ponerle un nombre al gato, aceptandolo como mascota.

El Sr.Kitty había llegado para quedarse y ser parte de esta pequeña familia. Era un gato astuto, Liane siempre decía que de cierta forma le recordaba a su hijo, cuando se trataba de conseguir algo maullaba y se recostaba en el suelo enseñando la barriga —a veces agachando las orejas como un bonus si es que se le antojaba una doble ración de premios de pescado—, no importaba cuántos juguetes rompiese o perdiera, pues, Liane siempre le compraría uno nuevo y por mucho que Cartman lo regañara y alejara cuando estaba comiendo algo, solo bastaba una mirada con esos grandes ojos verdes para que el muchacho se rindiera y le dejara en el suelo un trozo de pollo. 

Con el pasar de los años Eric fue aceptado al felino en su vida hasta que era casi ridículo ver la forma tan extraña en la que podían comunicarse. Liane podía escuchar al Sr.Kitty responderle con maullidos cuando Eric hablaba o cantaba algo, el felino podía disminuir el mal humor de Eric con solamente restregarle la cabeza contra la cara y ronronear y casi parecían ponerse de acuerdo para convencer a Liane de comprar pollito de KFC, poniendo ojitos suplicantes, donde Eric halagaba con bonitas palabras a la mujer y el gato se sentaba sobre sus patas traseras y movía de arriba a abajo sus patitas delanteras, como si estuviese pidiendo por favor que la mujer encargara un pedido de ese delicioso pollo.

Al hacerse más cercanos, el Sr.Kitty había adoptado ciertas actitudes con respecto a Cartman. Cuando Eric iba al baño, el gato lo esperaba sentado fuera de la puerta; cuando Eric estaba a unos minutos de llegar a casa después de la escuela, el gato esperaba recostado al final de las escaleras que daban hacia el segundo piso y cuando Eric llevaba a algún desconocido a la casa, el gato se encargaba de juzgarlo, como si quisiera cuidar a su dueño de alguien con malas intenciones. Cualquier persona que pisara la casa de Liane, y no fuera esta misa o Eric, debía obtener la aprobación del Sr.Kitty. Solamente Kenny y Butters habían logrado superar aquella prueba con buenos resultados, sobretodo McCormick al que el Sr.Kitty no dejaba de pedir mimos hasta que este abandonaba la casa. Ni siquiera Heidi, la ex-novia de Cartman, pudo acercar su mano alguna vez al felino, puesto que, este siempre se erizaba o le arañaba la mano si ella intentaba acariciarlo o tomarle en brazos.

Cartman no esperaba una situación diferente a la habitual cuando llevó a Kyle a su casa para hacer una trabajo que se les había asignado como pareja. Por casualidades del destino Kyle y el Sr.Kitty no se habían encontrado desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora que podia ver a su amada mascota sentada donde siempre lo esperaba, no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia al imaginar a Kyle siendo mordido por el felino.

—Calabacin —el tono de voz dulce y amable de su madre resonó desde la cocina, donde pudo verla salir limpiandose las manos con un paño y dirigiendo una mirada detrás de él—. Kyle, cariño, hace mucho tiempo no te veía —Liane se acercó con efusividad hacia el pelirrojo y besó su mejilla como lo haría la propia madre del chico, lo elogió y halago un poco diciéndole que estaba muy guapo. Cartman resoplo aburrido, pero no se pudo escapar de una rápida sesión de besos en la mejilla que su madre le dio antes de que esta regresara por donde vino.

Kyle rió al ver como Cartman seguía limpiandose la zona donde su madre le había besado. Eric gruñó, observando como el otro se sentaba en el sofá y sacaba algunos cuadernos que dejó sobre la mesita delante de él. El castaño iba a subir a su habitación para tomar su computadora, pero nada más voltear hacia las escaleras se encontró con su gato bajandolas y con la mirada puesta fijamente sobre Broflovski. Eric sonrió con cierta malicia, riendo en su interior al maquinar en su mente la escena de Kyle siendo mordido y arañando por su gato, pero —aunque le hubiese gustado ver sufrir un poco al judío— al voltear para ver al Sr.Kitty clavandole los dientes en la mano al pelirrojo solamente se encontró con Kyle acariciando la cabeza del felino y a este último muy a gusto subiéndose en las piernas ajenas para restregar su cuerpo en el pecho del judío. 

Kyle río, una risita suave que se hizo eco en la cabeza de Eric, y siguió pasando sus dedos por el pelaje del lomo hasta tomar en sus manos la cola delgada del gato. El Sr.Kitty ronroneaba y maullaba a gusto, amasando con sus patitas las piernas de Kyle y pidiendo más mimos. Eric no quería admitirlo, sin embargo aquella escena se le hacía tan malditamente adorable que hubiera deseado tener una cámara para tomar tantas fotos como pudiese hasta que se quedara sin espacio. El chico que le gustaba siendo aceptado por su odioso gato, como una señal de que definitiavamente debía declararse pronto o, aún peor, de que este era el indicado.

—Al Sr.Kitty le gusta Kyle para mi niño —escuchó a su madre hablar. Ella observaba desde el umbral de la cocina, enternecida y sonriente.

Eric simplemente huyó por las escaleras hacia su habitación, oyendo nuevamente aquella risita que podía desarmar la última coraza que envolvía su corazón.

———🌻———

Kyle dejó de lado el lápiz con el que escribía las notas con la información que más adelante él y Cartman deberían aprenderse de memoria para la presentacion, estaba cansado y le dolía la muñeca por no haberse tomado un descanso hasta ahora. Se alejó del escritorio donde se encontraba encorvado hace unos momentos y se estiró, haciendo crujir los huesos de su espalda. Se volteó en busca de su compañero de trabajo con ayuda de la silla giratoria y lo vio recostado en la cama mirando su celular con el gato durmiendo sobre su estómago. Broflovski no pudo evitar levantar un poco las comisuras de sus labios, apreciando la adorable escena. Disimuladamente sacó su celular del bolsillo y tomó una foto rápida. Se sentía tan tonto como lo estaría un adolescente de su edad enamorado y al ver la foto en su galería sonrió, pero de inmediato la eliminó frunciendo el ceño y convenciendose de que Cartman no le gustaba en ningun jodido sentido.

Intentó concentrarse en escribir nuevamente, sin embargo le era difícil cuando desviaba su mirada con tanta frecuencia hacia el chico recostado en la cama. Verlo fruncir el ceño, sonreír ligeramente o reír un poco era más que suficiente para hacer saltar a su corazón como un loco en su pecho. ¿Sería bueno dar el primer paso? Se preguntaba cada vez que se hallaba sólo con Cartman, siempre intentaba idear un buen plan en su cabeza para no quedar como un idiota, pero a último momento se arrepentía y dejaba pasar la oportunidad, así lo había estado haciendo por unos dos años desde que Eric comenzó a llamar su atención de manera romántica. Ya le había pedido ayuda a Stan y él, con palabras ligeras y sin darle demasiada importancia, le decía que simplemente lo soltara y ya. ¿Cómo carajos iba a confesarse así sin más a la persona que se supone que odiaba con toda su alma y viceversa? Ni siquiera podía razonar de manera correcta el cómo empezaron a surgir aquellos sentimientos amorosos hacia el castaño y mucho menos podría hacerlo para perfeccionar una buena confesión que no lo dejara en ridículo frente al otro.

—¡...yle! —azotado por el grito proveniente de Cartman, despabilo parpadeando un poco y dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama—. Joder, ¿en que tanto piensas? —refunfuño Eric, dejando sobre el escritorio un vaso de jugo y una plato con una manzana cortada, seguramente algo que Liane les había llevado para comer.

—Solo...solo en lo lindo que es el Sr.Kitty —balbuceo en respuesta.

Eric mira al gato en su ragazo y lo acarició, iba a contestar cuando Kyle tomó la palabra nuevamente—. Casi tanto como su dueño

Kyle no supo ni cómo ni de donde sacó el valor para decir aquellas palabras, que —aunque no parecían la gran cosa— eran muy comprometedoras y arriesgadas. Cartman podría insultarle y llamarle marica, no obstante se quedó en silencio y pudo avistar como las orejas se coloreaban de un rojo suave, como cada vez que algo le avergonzaba.

—¿Acaso estás coqueteando conmigo, marica?

—Tal vez

Eric sonrio y Kyle sintió que su corazón podría salirse disparado por su pecho. No había un rechazo doloroso o una discusión, eran solamente ellos sonriendo como estúpidos y evitando mirarse para no sonreír más. Broflovski se movió lento hacia la cama, sin apresurarse, y acercó su mano al gato que descansaba entre las piernas de Cartman. Ambos tenían la cabeza gacha, observaban al felino ronronear, hasta que finalmente decidieron levantar sus rostros y se miraron a los ojos.

Cartman fue quien se acercó y acabó chocando sus labios en un encuentro efímero, incluso se sintió como falso, y por supuesto que fue nuevamente él quien volvió a enredar sus labios con los ajenos, está vez en un beso más profundo y suave. Kyle podía jurar que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón mezclándose con los de Eric y el ronroneo del gato. El beso se terminó mucho antes de lo que ambos hubieran querido, gracias al entrometido felino que comenzó a meter su cabeza en medio del encuentro. Kyle se alejó por completo, dejando que Eric se encargara de darle atención al animal.

¿Quién iba a decirles que gracias a un gato finalmente se darían cuenta de que el sentimiento entre ambos era recíproco? Sería una historia bonita y ridicicula para contar después.


End file.
